1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflective street light, and more particularly to a reflective street light with wide divergence angle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional reflective street light includes an installation portion and a reflection portion. The installation portion is connected with a light emitter and the reflection portion has a film coated thereon so as to reflect the light. When the light emitter is activated by current and emits multiple light rays, the reflection portion reflects the light rays toward the same direction so that the light rays directly light or are reflected to the area to be lighted.
However, the conventional reflective street light can only reflect the light rays downwardly so that the emitting range of the light emitter is limited. Therefore, the conventional reflective street light is not able to illuminate in a wide divergence angle
Thereby, the present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional reflective street light. The present invention provides a reflective street light with wide divergence angle, wherein the light rays are reflected to two sides of a lens and then refracted outwardly at a maximum angle.